The Asya Attunement
'''The Asya Attunement '''is an escalation contract in the "Club 27" mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Asya Attunement" feat. Level 1 The target is Anurat, a security guard in the room with the showers. There are three other NPCs in the same room, but Anurat can be lured away by turning on a nearby radio. To avoid going through the trouble of pacifying an exterminator and taking his disguise, there is already an exterminator disguise on a shelf in the laundry room in the basement. As of the shotgun, there is a shotgun found in the security room. However, it would be more beneficial to smuggle in a silenced shotgun, such as the Enram HV, into the storage room. Level 2 This level is the same as the previous level, except there are more enforcers of the exterminator disguise in the basement, and most notably in the laundry room where the exterminator disguise is. This just requires more precise timing and careful movements from the player. Level 3 The new target is Charoen Kongkatitum, a hotel staff member who stands in the south end of the basement. If the player wants to achieve Silent Assassin, Kongkatitum can be lured away into one of two empty rooms (depending on where he would currently be), and can be killed with a fire extinguisher or propane flask. The player has to be careful, however, because the chief security guard often walks in and out of the room where Kongkatitum is. He can be pacified to avoid being spotted by him. Level 4 The complication adds difficulty to the level because it restricts where the player can go, due to the tripwires in the basement. The bypass device is carried by the chief security guard. He can be distinguished from the other security guards because he wears a cap on his head, instead of the common round hat that the rest of the security guards wear. The chief often enters an empty room during his patrol of the basement. However, this room is inaccessible due to the laser tripwires, unless the player takes the long route on the ground floor and goes through the other end of the basement. Otherwise, if the three people in the linen room are pacified, he can be lured into the linen room as well. He will drop the disarm device after he is pacified, and the player needs to make sure they equip it when they want to bypass the lasers. Level 5 The Wild Card complication and the new targets greatly change this level. Anurat and Kongkatitum can be killed by any means now. However, there are two new targets: Suprang Sirisaeng and Nopjira Lui. Lui works in the laundry room, and Sirisaeng is the end of the basement near the basement exit. After the disarm device is acquired, it would be beneficial to pacify all four targets before killing them. This way, the player can run through the basement and the pacified targets, eliminated them without difficulty. Anurat and Kongkatitum can be lured and pacified the same way in the previous levels. All three NPCs in the laundry room, including Lui, can be pacified. Sirisaeng can be lured away from her room and be pacified. After all four targets are pacified, and their bodies hidden in a safe location, the player can run through the basement, eliminating all four targets as they pass by them. General tips * Remember that the shotgun is still considered a weapon, so it is illegal to carry while wearing the exterminator disguise. * There is not complication that prevents the player from pacifying anybody, including the targets. This is extremely useful because it prevents NPCs from finding bodies, and the targets can all be pacified beforehand to make killing them easier within the time limit. * The basement exit will be the most available exit for this mission. However, there is a camera watching the basement exit. It's common for players to get spotted by this camera right before they exit the mission. For players trying to achieve Silent Assassin, and to avoid having to destroy the evidence, keep in mind to shoot this camera before exiting the mission. Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™